Part of Me
by Lovely Lies143
Summary: He was a part of me that I couldn't live without a part of me that knew wherever he was he me loved without a doubt. But then that day, the day to change everything I felt about him the day… the day he died. OC contest inside and full summary.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Part of Me

Description: He was a part of me that I couldn't live without a part of me that knew wherever he was he me loved without a doubt. But then that day, the day to change everything I felt about him the day… the day he died. I was left without that part and was left with something more than pain, grief, and regret I was left without part; a missing puzzle piece from my puzzle.

But when an anonymous source leaves clues of how he maybe still alive I am determined to find him.

* * *

><p>Ok new story for NLOCK but I need a couple of OC Characters so here's the list.<p>

Chloe's Step sister-

Chloe's Sister-

Chloe's Brother-

Chloe's Step Brother-

Guy Best Friend-

Crush-

Anonymous Tipper (P.M. me this person's name and stuff and I'll reply if your character got picked)

Alek's Brother-

Alek's Sister-

Crush-

Here is the format everything should be in:

Age:  
>Eye Color:<br>Hair color length and style:  
>Weight and height:<br>Type of body (build):  
>Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily):<br>Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.):  
>favorite color:<br>Music?

Food:  
>Hobbies:<br>Are they a daredevil or cautious?  
>Greatest Strength:<br>Greatest Weakness:  
>Soft spot:<br>Background:  
>Hometown:<p>

* * *

><p>This story Will have MAI but so can't wait to start. Thanks for the support and bye. If i don;t pick yours doesn't mean I won't use them I will just at random.<p> 


	2. Love is All We Need

Story Title: Part of Me

Chapter Title: Prologue

Description: He was a part of me that I could not live without a part of me that knew wherever he was he me loved without a doubt. Then that day, the day to change everything I felt about him the day… the day he died. I was left without that part and was left with something more than pain, grief, and regret I was left without part; a missing puzzle piece from my puzzle.

However, when an anonymous source leaves clues of how he maybe still alive I am determined to find him.

* * *

><p>~Chloe Remembering the Past ~<p>

I don't remember much from the fall but what I do remember is you catching me. I may have been young but at that time I finally knew what love was, also at that time I realized how much I needed you and if I ever… No, I could not imagine life without you it was not capable in my mind. I was thirteen and at that time, middle school and I weren't best friends, I had just moved from Australia and it was hard but I got through it. The second day of school you offered to show me a round I was glad and I accepted after that day we were friends and then you grew to be my best friend. A year later at the end of eighth grade you finally asked me out I was happy ecstatic really you my best friend and soul mate finally asked me out. I remember stressing over what to wear and to the point, I had called my neighbor Amy and asked for help she was a miracle worker. Soon she was gawking over how me the new girl got you the hot British boy before she left she gave me her number and told me I was her newly found BFFE (Best Friend for Eternity).

That night you made sure everything was perfect I remember the day Thursday, June 24, 2008 we were in the park under a weeping willow tree looking at the stars. Ever since that day, we had an annual Thursday date night.

~Present Day Thursday, June 1, 2011~

So now that brings us to the present day it was Thursday and our date was going well that is until my mom and god forsaken step-father came in. Alek and I were deep in conversation to notice them my mother cleared her throat loudly to get our attention. Before she said anything to us she mumbled something not audible for my ears but it seemed to affect Alek. I always wondered how he could hear like that but I didn't stress it. Before I could ask what she wanted she turned her attention and said something to us.

"See kids we love you guys the both of us do, but we wonder if you guys are rushing into things" She said in rush. I stared at her I couldn't believe what I was hearing and maybe I'd just imagined her saying that, but knowing me it all felt to real like she wasn't playing. I sat up from my position in Alek's lap and ran my hand threw my hair before answering.

"Look mom I knew you and dad feel like we are going to fast in our relationship, but I love him and Alek loves me I don't think either of us could've asked for a better match." I said and you know what it was the most sincere thing I think I could have said. I realized I was still smiling from what I said but what made it even better was when Alek kissed me and said that he loved me too.

"Well we know that you guys love each other but….."There was a long pause before she continued. "…. But are you guys ready for life, ready for the twist and turns that comes your way, and the futures you guys want what about college how will you make it work." My mom had a point but if love was on my side it would work and life and futures won't tear us apart.

"Mom look we can survive it and we need your support you cant doubt us you have to believe that we can make it work and if you cant do that than your doubting and destroying the relationship you have with me." I said now feeling frustrated and angered by her presence.

"Okay I get it now you two really are in love that's why we are accepting the fact you are growing up and Alek makes you happy. So we'll leave you be and Alek if you heart my daughter well lets just say you won't have to worry about her father because I'll get to you before he does." My mom said before her and my step dad left. I couldn't help but smile when I felt Alek tense up under me.

When they left he went back to tickling me I don't remember feeling like this I mean I felt like a little girl again when ever I was with him like it was just me and him. After our tickle fest we sat up and started talking to think three weeks from Saturday school will be out and it will be time to celebrate our second year together. We sat there watching a Walk to Remember I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember you whispering something.

'_Soon everything will make sense and life as you know it shall change for better and for the worst. I love you Chloe I promise to keep you safe.' _

* * *

><p>So what do you think is going on and what did Alek mean... So Uhmmm… REVIEW and tell me what you think already working on the next chapter should be up soon. Not knowing chapter should be up tomorrow so keep an eye out for that review and tell me what you think. My profile will be updated and all the OC's will be up there tomorrow afternoon. Please review also a big thanks to 9lives-4eva you've been a big help. Love ya and you guys too. Please review. Thanks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, updates coming soon just got to wait for the end of the week and then I'll be out of school and into summer vacation. So please hold on and thanks for being so patient I love you guys. Please for updates on stories and upcoming stories, or just regular things and random things please follow me on twitter at: Love_Lies143. Remember every writer has their pace just be happy they take the time to write stories for your enjoyment. Peace Luv ya!


End file.
